Loving Memories
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: A simple OneShot, of Asuka remembering a moment between her and Kyoko. Hints of SA fluff, with extremely minor angst going through Kyoko's mind.


**Loving Memories**

**A simple one shot about Asuka remembering the last time she saw her mother sane. Please read and enjoy, minor S/A.**

**Anyways, please leave me your comments, question, reviews and the like. If you have to insult me go right ahead, they will be disregarded however, unless they happen to hold some value. I hope that you enjoy this story, as much as I enjoyed writing this. And to those who think I'm a pure Shinji/Rei, TAKE THAT! I can write a story about Asuka just as well as the next person. I'll write a Shinji/Asuka fic when I'm done at least two of my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. Gainax and whoever else owns it. If I were to own it, I'd own a copy of the anime, and that's it.**

It was a clear afternoon summer. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, and the air itself was devoid of destruction, the smell of gunpowder, smog and all such pollution, and best of all, the world, or at least parts of the world were at peace. It was 11 years after 3rd Impact, and everyone had gone their separate ways.

Rei, formally known as Rei Ayanami, took up her true family name as an Ikari, continues to work at NERV as its Commander, overseeing its new purpose, as the leading company in medicine and medical technology. Alongside her, Ritsuko had stayed as one of the lead scientists managing all of the research. Misato continued to work in the Japanese military, and stayed put in her lovely apartment. She and Pen-pen live a rather quiet yet enjoyable life, with Misato's refined cooking skills and the usual 10 or 20 cans of beer. Toji and Hikari finally got together and were married, and stayed in Tokyo-3. The bridge techs simply went their ways, Shigeru coming back 5 yrs later as a famous guitar player, the other two never to be heard from again. Kensuke joined the military, but never made any higher than Sergeant.

Lastly, Shinji and Asuka, 5 years after 3rd Impact, eventually got together after struggling, in a bitter war as they tried to open up to one another. Upon their success they hit it off rather were, and were married a year later, and had a child, which they named Kyoko in honour of Asuka's mother. After they married, they had decided to move to Germany, to get away from the pains the Eva Series brought them, and start anew, in a new environment, one that has not been sullied by war and destruction.

It was now 2027, and Shinji was now an accomplished cello player, and Asuka had joined the German military, and through previous her connections with NERV, quickly allowed her to attain the rank of Colonel within a few short years.

That afternoon, they were in a grass field, staring at the afternoon sky simply enjoying the sunshine, and the alluring and relaxing fragrances of a wild flower bed nearby. Asuka wore her yellow summer dress and was sitting on a root of a tree which was raised high enough and was wide enough to sit on, her back against the trunk, while her daughter sat on her lap, resting her head against her breasts. Shinji on the other hand was simply sitting on the ground, lying on the ground as he watches what little clouds fly by, staring off into space.

Asuka looks at her daughter lovingly, when she quietly mutters, "Mother…"

"What's that?" Shinji asks curiously, as he sits himself up.

Asuka shook her head, "It's nothing Shinji. I'm just remembering something from my childhood." Shinji smiles gently as he kisses his wife's cheek, before lying back down and stare off into the sky once more.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asks worriedly, yet trying not to let his face show it.

The redhead giggled for a moment before responding, "For once, it's actually a nice memory."

"Really?" he asks, completely taken by surprised at this.

"What's it about, and what brought it up?" Asuka brought up a hand to her face as she takes stray strands of hair away form her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Her," she simply replies, as she wraps her arms around her 4 year old daughter and hold her closer.

Shinji takes a moment to look at his sleeping daughter. She had a mane of red hair down to her shoulders, her facial features, were a complete replica of her mother. Her eyes however, although currently shielded from her eyelids, were of her father's cobalt blue, rather than her mother's sapphire blue. She also had her mother's fiery spirit, and her father's compassion to create a beautiful personality. Shinji gets up into a sitting position and reaches out as he pushes away some stray hair from her face.

"Kyoko is so beautiful," Shinji whispers.

"No duh, baka, she is our daughter," Asuka whispers back teasingly, as she takes Shinji's hand, and squeezes it gently.

"So what was it that our Kyoko reminded you of?"

"See the way the two of us are sitting?" Shinji simply nods, "My mother and I sat in this position, and oddly enough, on this very tree, 18 years ago, the day before I lost her. That was the day I ever really saw my mother, before she stepped into Unit 02."

_Flashback_

"Mama, mama, mama," cried out a 4 year old Asuka, runs along the hall, to greet her mother. As she runs, her hair tied up the same way she did when she was piloting Eva, streaked along behind her, as well as hem of the rest dress she sore. As Kyoko Soryu enters through the door, she bends down and holds out her arms.

"Hey there, how was your day?" Kyoko greets, as she embraces her daughter.

"It's so boring when you're not home," she whines into her mother's shoulder.

Kyoko chuckles slightly as she responds, "I'm sorry dear, but my work is really important," stroking the back of her head, lovingly.

Ten an idea dawned upon her, "Tell you what, how about we spend the rest of the day together? Just you and me, okay?"

"Yay!" Asuka squeals out as she jumps out of her mother's arms and starts running circles in front of her. Kyoko couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her daughter. It was truly a joy to see her daughter so carefree, so happy, and so innocent.

"Alright, settle down Asuka. Put your shoes on and wait for me at the door. I'll be right back." Asuka nods her head obediently and grabs her shoes and puts them on. Kyoko goes into her room, and changes from her dress shirt, skirt and lab coat into a blue summer dress, with a collar and short sleeves. She removed the hair pins and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand through her neckline length red hair, and lets out a sad sigh. She looks at herself one more time, satisfied with her appearance, and turns to the door to see Asuka standing in the middle of the doorway with a big smile on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me by the door?"

"Yes," she replies, nodding her head, "But you never did mention which door." Kyoko simply laughs at her daughter's witty comment. She was only 7 years old, and already she was as smart as an 8th Grade student, and yet she was as hyper as your average 1st Grade Student.

"Fine you got me," Kyoko finally replies after calming down, "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you just outside of town." Kyoko takes her daughters hand, as she leads Asuka out of the room, and out of the house.

As they make their way outside of the town they lived in, Asuka was getting curious, "Mama, what does this place look like?"

"You'll see," Kyoko simply replies. Asuka however huffs in annoyance, as they continue to walk. Asuka looks up to see her mother's face somewhat saddened.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"What?" looking down at her daughter.

"You look sad. Is work bugging you?" Kyoko simply smiles and looks ahead as they continue to walk.

They soon reached the edge of the town, and were walking up a hill. At the top, Asuka was amazed at the sight before her. At the top of the hill they stood upon, was a large oak tree, with one of its roots, bent up in a rather odd manner, as it seemed to look like a chair. At the foot of the hill and beyond, was a wild flowerbed, filled with a variety of flowers. As far as the eye could see, there were tree scattered along the field, each of them surrounded by various flowers, different round each tree. There were birds still flying about in the late afternoon sky, as they sang their songs, to the hearts content, free, and joyous they were. Asuka takes a deep breath, as she smells the various fragrances in the air, all combined to create an alluring, yet soothing scent that could reach down to the soul.

Asuka turns to look up to her mother, "Mama, this place is pretty. When did you find it?"

"Yesterday actually," she replies, as she sits herself down on the root, "Come here Asuka." Asuka runs up to her, as she lifts her and lets her daughter sit on her lap. Asuka makes herself comfortable in her mother's lap, and leans back. Kyoko let's her right arm rest on Asuka's shoulder, her left hand taking Asuka's, and resting them on her lap. Asuka reaches up and grasps her mother's wrist as best she could. She takes another breath as she takes in more of the fresh country scent, wanting to remember this for a long time, and let out a contented sigh.

She looks up to see her mother, boring that same saddened expression she had when they were walking. She didn't like to see her mother sad. She wanted to help; she wanted her mama to be happy.

Being the helpful daughter she wanted to be she asked again, "Mama, what's wrong?" Kyoko reacts by wrapping her arms around Asuka, and held her tightly against her.

"You know the Evangelion Project I've been working on?" she quietly asks, her voice slightly shaking.

"Yeah," she slowly replies.

"Well Asuka, I'm testing one of the units tomorrow."

"You mean, you going to be inside it?"

"That's right dear. I'm going to be its test pilot."

"Really?" she asks excitedly, "Wow! My mama is going to be a pilot of an Evangelion."

Inside Kyoko's mind however, was another story. She was afraid. She had heard what had happened when Unit 01 was tested, and how the test pilot entered the unit, but never came out. She also heard what had happened to her husband, and how he had abandoned him. She was all Asuka had left, and she didn't want to leave her in such a state of such loneliness, especially at such a young age. She wanted her Asuka to be free from such pain, to be happy, to go about her life in such a way that she would grow up to be a normal person, without worry about getting hurt and such. She didn't like it, but she knew she'd have to test it. She was the only one. But that still didn't help alleviate the fact she could get killed, and leave Asuka behind, with the pain and sadness that her mother is gone.

Kyoko held onto Asuka tighter, "Asuka, no matter what happens during the test; I want you to remember something."

Asuka looks up, "What mama?"

Kyoko looks back at her daughter lovingly, "I want you to always remember, I love you. I will always love you."

"I love you to mama," Asuka replies, as she wiggles herself around her mother's arm, until she was facing her, and hugged he back. They stayed like that for some time, as they enjoyed the warmth of each other's arms, one of them never knowing that it was the last time they would do this.

Asuka at the time had failed to notice the pain in her mother's voice. It was only later when she was old enough was she able to understand her mothers words.

_End Flashback_

"Wow…what a memory," Shinji comments, as he wipes a tear from Asuka's cheek with his finger.

"That's the only good memory really," Asuka weakly replies, as she gently strokes her daughter's hair, "Everything else before then is either a blur, or just basic things. We talk, she helps me bath, not much really memorable, except the day before…before…she was gone." Asuka started to cry, as the memory of the moment began to fully sink in, as the last words her mother said during that moment finally began to sink in.

"Shh…Asuka, it's okay," Shinji whispers, as he sits down, Asuka scooting over a bit to give him some room. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, as he holds her tight in a loving embrace.

"That was a long time ago. You were seven when that happened. You couldn't have understood the implications behind those words. At least you found peace with your mom Asuka."

"But still," she mutters, as she buries her head into his shoulder, "Just when everything is right, mom had to die for me. She died again during that battle. You know what it feels, to see your mother's greatest creation, destroyed, along with her soul? Do you?"

Shinji sighs, "No I don't, because my Eva is still in orbit, where she can protect us when she is needed. I can't imagine what it feels like to see the container of your mom shattered, but I can tell you this much, I know the pain, of losing someone you love."

"Shinji," Asuka mutters.

"It's going to be okay. Just let it out. I'm here for you," he pushes her back, and takes her left hand in his left, and holds up the rings upon their fingers, "Remember; we made vows to stand by one another forever. I promise you Asuka, I will be with you forever."

"Thank you," she whispers, before her lips contact his lips. As they kiss, Kyoko, smiles as she snuggles herself closer to her mother, enjoying the comfort and warmth of her mothers body, as she slept. Kyoko watches from above, as see a much happier moment of the moment she had with Asuka all those years ago. Kyoko sighs, as she knew that it was these loving moments that make life all that much more bearable, as they bore into your memories forever.

As they broke the kiss, Asuka lets out a contented sigh, and rests her temple against Shinji shoulder and says aloud, yet in a hushed voice, "I love you Shinji. I love you and Kyoko with all my heart. I have you two, and that one loving memory of mom. That's all I ever wanted. Just to be loved."

**End**


End file.
